lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
My Epic Roar
My Epic Roar is a book inspired by The Lion Guard. It includes a double sided jigsaw puzzle and the titular book, which is a condensed version of ''Return of the Roar''. Author's Description The Lion Guard is the newest addition to the Disney Junior boys portfolio. 36-piece jigsaw with color-in image on reverse. 24-page storybook, with activity page. Handy carry box to keep kids entertained at home or on the go.Amazon UK Summary The story begins by introducing the readers to Simba and his daughter Kiara, who are atop Pride Rock. Simba's son Kion and his best friend, a honey badger named Bunga, are playing Baobab Ball nearby. Suddenly, a hyena named Janja orders two other hyenas - Cheezi and Chungu- to grab Bunga for his lunch. Worried for his friend's safety, Kion lets loose a huge roar, leaving the hyenas in shock, which gives Bunga a chance to climb back to safety. Meanwhile, Simba and Rafiki overhear the roar, which they know is the Roar of the Elders. Simba at first does not believe that his son is ready, with him still being a cub. Simba and Rafiki lead lead Bunga and Kion to a secret lair hidden within Pride Rock - the Lion Guard Lair. Simba explains how it is now Kion's turn to lead the Lion Guard, and tells him that he must recruit the Pride Lands' bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. Kion doesn't hesitate to begin his mission, and immediately selects his friend Bunga, claiming that he doesn't know anyone braver than him. Bunga rushes to tell his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa. A vulture named Mzingo overhears the news of a new Lion Guard, and relays the news to Janja, the leader of the hyenas. The pair concoct a scheme to take down as many animals as they can before the new Lion Guard is formed, starting that same day. Meanwhile, Kion has assembled the animals who he believes best fit the criteria for being members of the Lion Guard. These members are: Fuli the cheetah, Beshte the hippopotamus and Ono the egret. Fuli wishes to know who the fiercest member is. Bunga then encourages Kion to show her the Roar. When he attempts to use it just for this occasion, all he can manage is a tiny squeak. Simba then arrives to see the new Guard, but having taken a look at Kion's choices, tells his son that the Lion Guard has always been made of lions and walks away, leaving his son upset. Kion, needing to be alone, wanders around the Pride Lands. A voice calls to him from the clouds, and Kion looks high in the sky and sees his grandfather Mufasa appear in the clouds. Kion expresses his concerns to the King of the Past, believing that he is not yet ready for the responsibility. Mufasa tells Kion to believe in himself, and promises to watch over him, before vanishing. Shortly thereafter, Bunga calls Kion and tells him that the hyenas are attacking the gazelles. Kion and Bunga then rush off to find the rest of the Lion Guard. Once they are together, Kion places his paw on each of his friend's shoulders, giving them the Mark of the Lion Guard. The Guard quietly make their way down to the gazelle's grazing grounds, before launching a surprise attack with Kion at the head of the group. With Ono taking care of Mzingo from the skies, the rest of the group focuses on taking down the hyenas. Janja taunts Kion, but Kion makes it clear that the Lion Guard is there to defend the Pride Lands. He lets out the Roar of the Elders, and the hyenas scramble back to the Outlands. After witnessing the whole event, Rafiki assures Simba that Kion is ready. As Kion and his Guard rush back to Pride Rock, Simba is happy to accept the new Lion Guard, acknowledging that it is now their time. Gallery Sp-myepicroar.png|Spanish cover References Category:Merchandise Category:Media Category:Books Category:Puzzles Category:Real Life